Talk:Oracle
Do we have a source for Batgirl being Barbara Gordon? I mean, the red hair is a pretty big giveaway between the various Batgirls, but I know there was some confusion over Jaime Reyes being the Blue Beetle. :We don't have a source, no. It most likely is Barbara, but until it is confirmed, it stays blank. :) 03:17, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Right. My point was that it currently says "Barbara Gordon". I'll just remove it, then. :::Cheers. 03:25, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Costume This confuses the heck out of me. Is it gray or purple? --'Tupka'[[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 19:26, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :Looks like it is an issue of lighting to me. 14:39, May 29, 2012 (UTC) When was she in the lead, someone asked? Well, how about the VERY first time you ever saw her as Batgirl in 201? --Gweisman 09:45, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Librarian According to Cartoon Network, Barbara has a part-time job as a librarian and a student. NightwingOfTheFuture (talk) 21:56, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :Link? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 17:32, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :Unfortunately, there is none. However it was displayed during commercials today at around 9:30 P.M. PST I believe? NightwingOfTheFuture: #1 Nightwing Fan. (talk) 21:59, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Not Confirmed? I'm pretty sure Barbara being James Gordon's daughter was confirmed tons of times. How could it say "Yet to be confirmed"? Blah ~♥ 11:50, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :Because it's not confirmed in universe, meaning in an episode or issue. We use that phrase for any information we've learned from the show's creators. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 11:52, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Page Name Change? I know we don't have a confirmation yet, but a clip of Season 3 has Nightwing interacting on the coms with a character known as Oracle. Given that this is Barbara Gordon's identity after she is paralyzed by Joker and retires from active duty as Batgirl, should we be preparing to adjust the information on this page? Or will we just wait until the show premieres in 2019 so we can get actual confirmation? Starlight Keyblade (talk) 03:11, August 30, 2018 (UTC) :It would be left as Batgirl until its seen to happen in the show. User talk:Ashcat19 04:21, August 30, 2018 (UTC) 04:16, August 30, 2018 (UTC) ::What Ash said. Also, and this is stupid but we don't know if it's wrong: how do we know it's Babs? Alyson Stoner has voiced multiple characters. They could just as easily make Bette Kane Oracle, or an entirely new character. Or it's not actually Alyson Stoner, just someone who sounds alike. The assumption that it is Babs because it's Babs in the comics is in violation with our Conjecture standards. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 11:49, August 30, 2018 (UTC) :::She sounds exactly like Babs and Greg confirmed it's Alyson Stone. It's unlikely they'd have another character to be Oracle voice by Alyson Stoner doing the exact same voice. But yeah, out-of-universe conjecture. I am, however, dreading the number of articles that will have to be moved and links updated. How many so far? Kid Flash --> Wally West; Impulse --> Kid Flash(?); and Batgirl --> Oracle. ― Thailog 11:58, August 30, 2018 (UTC) ::::Let's hope Spoiler doesn't evolve into Batgirl during the season. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 12:02, August 30, 2018 (UTC) :::::Maybe Cassandra Cain is already there. ― Thailog 12:03, August 30, 2018 (UTC) ::::: Sorry, Tupka, I figured it'd be safe to bring that up here on the Talk page. Didn't mean to cause a problem. I only said Babs because it's always Babs. Plus, in the clip, Nightwing teases Oracle about being worried he was hurt, and given the nature of Dick and Barbara's relationship in-universe, it seemed like a safe bet. Starlight Keyblade (talk) 23:37, September 5, 2018 (UTC)